


Bitch

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Orgy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: As of recently there has been news of a man inappropriately touching high school students on the subway. It's been on the new quite a few times.Macky didn't expect to be the man's next victim.He's only touched girls, so why him?Turns out it's more than just a subway molester.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1126





	1. First Hand Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Tags updated as chapters are posted.  
> !!Please!! heed the warnings and tags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags will be updated as chapters are posted

It was ironic really. Macky was on the subway reading a news article of a man on the subway assaulting students when he was assaulted.

Like any other evening rush hour, the subway cars where packed to the brim with students and business workers eager to get home or relax in some social setting. Macky was eager to hit up his favourite pizza place, it was Friday after all.

Phone in hand and shuffling his feet, Macky stepped closer to the bodies around him as people wedged themselves onto the compartment. It was always a tight fit but there were more people today because it was a Friday and a long weekend. There was not a single soul that wanted to wait for the next subway.

Macky scrolled through the news portion of his twitter discovery feed. NASA, some internet famous cat died, music news, politics, new legislations, some famous person's death, and the subway assaults. Macky clicked on that article. He's seen the previous articles and tweets. Numerous high school girls being sexually assaulted on the subway the past few weeks. The particular article Macky was reading advised girls to avoid the subway during rush hour. That made Macky snort. Sure, like they didn't need to get to school or anything.

That was when Macky felt a hand brush his hip. The touch itself wasn't odd. People accidentally touched each other all the time as they cramped together. But it was how close the hand was to his front. Usually an accidental touch happened on the side of the hip.

Just when Macky brushed the thought away he felt the hand again, this time directly over his ass. The hand moved down his ass and squeezing.

Macky tensed as a cold chill coursed through his body. The person - a man - chuckled from behind him. He squirmed and tried to move away the man moved closer, pressing up against Macky's back. A hand came around his front, cupping his groin and giving a squeeze. Macky gasped in shocked. He immediately shut his mouth and squirmed.

He broke out into a cold sweat as the man fondled him, his large hand and thick fingers squeezing his penis through the fabric.

"Be a good boy for me, sweetie," the man whispered into Macky's ear. His voice was barely a rumble and low.

Macky gave another whimper and jerked away, his hands trying the push the man's arm away but he didn't move. Instead the man's other hand gripped this hip and the hand over his groin dripped into the front of his uniform.

The man's hand felt like an iron, solid and burning hot as it gripped his soft cock. Tears pricked at Macky's eyes and fear filled him. He was starting to panic. How was he supposed to get away.

"Shush now. Just stay still."

The man moved closer and that's when Macky felt it. The man's hard cock pressing against his ass. The man humped him, large hands holding Macky in place as his rubbed his clothed cock into his ass.

Shame washed over Macky as he felt himself grow hard. It was disgusting. He was being assaulted yet he was aroused. The man's chuckled only made him feel more ashamed but he man continued his slow and deliberate humpin. The slow movements of the man's hand stroking his cock and the rut of his hips on Macky's ass made his cock fill out quickly.

Macky squirmed and whimpered, his face bright red with embarrassment and shame. The man stroked him faster, squeezing and gripping his cock in all the right places to bring him over the edge. He bit into this lower lip painfully and squeezed his eyes closed as he came. The rush of arousal flowing over him and making his toes tingles. The man laughed as he continued jerking Macky off, spreading his load over his groin and making a bigger mess.

His breaths were heavy as he panted but the man wasn't done. The pulled down Macky's pants and underwear, the snap of his boxers below his ass making him startled.

Macky struggled again. This was wrong, _so_ wrong. The man's grip on his hip tightened.

"You be a good boy," he growled. A few tears fell from his eyes as he nodded almost frantically.

The large hands gripped his ass, roughly squeezing and fondling each cheek before spreading them. An involuntary gasp made its way past Macky's lips when he felt something on his hole. The man's fingers were probing against his untouched hole. The cold drizzle of what Macky assumed was lube on his ass made him shudder and attempt to wiggle away.

Macky held back a moan when fingers breached his hole. The tight ring of muscles of his anus straining as fingers wormed their way through. He could feel the sharp pain up his spine from being opened so suddenly. The lube helped but the man was impatient. Soon two of his fat fingers were in Macky's hole, moving quickly in and out and spreading him open. Macky breathed heavily through his nose trying his best to focus on his breathing and to not make any noise. But the dexterous fingers working him open was making that pretty hard.

Speaking of hard, the man's hard cock was rubbing insistently on his ass leaving wet streaks of come.

"Sweet boy, you're so obedient and good for me." Macky whimpered, he didn't want this.

The man spread Macky's ass apart and he tensed, oh god this was really happening. The head of the man's hard cock pressed into his wet virgin hole. Macky accidentally let out a whimpered as the man began to feed his cock into his hole using brute force to get it in.

He clamped a hand over his mouth to silence himself. The man sighed from behind him. More tears fell from Macky's eyes as the cock forced itself into his body. The pain was unbelievable, sharp pain starting from his ripped hole and shooting through his entire body. It was like his body was being ripped apart.

He choked on his breath trying to contain his whimpers and cries but the man was ruthless. He immediately began to move. Hands gripping tightly at Macky's ass and spreading them open as he raped the teen. Macky did his best to swallow his cries. It hurt so much. No amount of prep would be enough to handle the man's brute force and impatience. The man's cock couldn't fit into him easily but with every thrust the man was forcing it deeper and deeper until Macky could feel the man's balls slap against his ass.

The pain dissipated and Macky still fought to remain silent. Each thrust from the man was so strong and powerful. His hard cock pounding into Macky's previously untouched walls and lighting his nerves on fire with pleasure.

The man's cock was so big. Thick and heavy in his gut, the long girth stabbing the deepest parts of his body. It brought Macky feelings he never imagined to feel. His cock was just _so_ big.

"That's a good boy. You're taking my cock so well."

Macky's eyes rolled back behind closed lids and tiny moans slipped from his lips. He was being raped in public and he was aroused. The man's cock bringing him such pleasure that made him cry and tremble as it speared into him.

Macky suddenly gasped, his body tensing and his eyes flew open. There was sudden spark of pleasure deep within his gut and made his cock swell even more and throb painfully.

"Ah, there it is, you're sweet spot." Macky barely had any time to process the man's words before he changed his angle and pace. Macky's breath caught in his chest. There it was again. The man pounded into his ass, his cockhead brushing his prostate with every powerful thrust. His knees weakened from the pleasure.

It was a wonder no one had noticed yet, Macky just couldn't quite hold in his whimpers.

Macky's cock bobbed and swung, hanging painfully hard between his legs and dripping come down the shaft. He was so aroused and turned on, the man's fat cock making his toes curl. The man's thrusts so powerful, his long cock leaving Macky helpless and weak in his embrace.

Quite moans leaked from Macky's bitten lips. It was too hard to contain himself.

"What a little whore. I've never seen someone so willing to get raped." Macky shook his head, no he didn't want this. He didn't want this pleasure. "No? Look at you in denial. You're cock is hard and your hole is squeezing me so tight."

The man returned to pounded his sweet spot and picked up his pace. The filthy slaps of his balls on Macky's ass, the way his body opened up to allow the man's cock so easily made Macky ashamed. It was so lewd. He was being fucked so brutally hard now. His body rocking and swaying to the stranger's movements. The man's hips thrusting furiously into his ass, his cock hitting deeper in his belly, his thick cock abusing Macky's warm and wet walls. Macky blew his load then, his muscles tensed and he clenched around the man's cock earning a moan. His spray of come coated his stomach and cloths.

A few more strong thrusts and the man was coming. He held Macky firmly down on his cock as he came. His cock throbbing and twitching against Macky's abused walls as he dumped his load into his body. Macky moaned and his eyes flutter.

The hot flush of come entering his body, coating his walls and defiling him further, it made a fire burn in his stomach. The man rutted and thrusted in and out, each movement spreading his come around Macky's walls and staining them with evidence of what had happened.

Then Macky felt it. The man's cock began to throb and then it was growing. He gasped with sudden realization. His meager struggles proved useless against the stranger's solid grip. Macky thrashed desperately as fear overcame him. The man was a _werewolf._ And he was knotting Macky.

Macky sobbed openly, no longer attempting to hide what was happening. No one would help anyway. Werewolves were at the top of the chain and human ate the bottom. There were no laws to protect humans from sexual assault and rape by werewolves. They were allowed free reign to claiming humans and turning them into _bitches_.

Yes that's what was happening now. Macky was being turned into the man's bitch but still he fought even if it was too late. A load of werewolf come was enough to turn any human to a sex-crazed being.

The man held him down firmly on his growing knot. The swelling knot stretched Macky's swollen hole, the rim straining to accommodate. He sobbed and sobbed, begging the man to stop but he didn't. The wolf was still coming, his long, throbbing cock pumping out thick magical come into Macky's awaiting body. The sticky, potent substance flooding him like a hot tidal wave. Macky whimpered, it was so much come pouring into him but the flow didn't stop. It made him squirm as he continued to struggle the wolf had no intention of letting him go.

"Sweet little bitch, you're mine now," the wolf growled.

Macky let out a wet sob. He was a complete mess. Held firmly on the wolf's cock, covered in sweat and semen that marked him as he sobbed and drooled over himself.

His ass throbbed from the wolf's thick knot and his gut cramped from the sudden expansion around a werewolf's copious aload of semen. His mind was fuzzy. He wanted to get away because it was wrong, so wrong to be openly raped and turned into a mere _sex slave_ for a werewolf, but it felt so good. His body tingled with unmatched pleasure as he was fucked.

Yes his stomach churned as it was filled with piping hot semen and his hole clenching meagrely around the knot.

This was his life now. A bitch. He was a bitch now, to the wolf that raped him on the subway. Defiling his body and soon be turning him into a desperate, sex-crazed slave for pleasure.

Quickly the man pulled out when his knot was able to slip out and Macky's hole throbbed. The wolf had pulled out so roughly, his knot just barely small enough to slip out and tugging harshly at his abuse rim. The jolt of having the large knot ripped free from his used hole had Macky crying out as his knees gave way. He crumpled onto the subway floor. He didn't care for the mess he made, werewolf come leaking from his stretched hole and tears falling from his eyes. His hole ached and clenched pathetically, trying to close itself up but it remained wide open and gaping from being stretched so wide. The man pulled up Macky's boxers and pants and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

"You were such a good boy."

Macky attempted to blink his tears away. His groin and ass were a mess of semen. His poor hole aching from abuse and dripping with sticky come. Macky wrapped his arms around himself as he trembled.

"I'll be seeing you again soon, bitch."

Macky couldn't lift his eyes. He couldn't bare to make eye contact with anyone of the subway who had all seen and heard him be raped and claimed by a wolf.

But it felt so good. It was terrible how good that felt.

He hated how much he like it, how he enjoyed being raped, how the wolf's touch aroused him and make him all weak.

Macky swore he could hear the man's chuckle as he ran out the subway car, thick semen smearing between his thighs.

Running away was futile, he was turned into a bitch now and it would haunt him forever.


	2. Back For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macky returns to the man - the werewolf - that raped and claimed him, the one that turned him into a his bitch.

Macky cried out desperately thrusting his fingers into his ass and chasing his orgasm. His spent cock hanging limply between his sticky thighs and rubbing against the bedsheets as he rutted. Hips swivelling and jerking as he fingered his wet hole.

It wasn't enough. It was never enough.

He couldn't get that same pleasure. The mind blowing pleasure that tingled his spine and made his head spin.

Only that man could - that werewolf.

Pitiful cries slipped from Macky's lips. No amount of masturbating could satisfy him. It couldn't even compare to when the wolf touched him but he needed it. His body ached and throbbed, heating up with desire to be touched and filled again. His meagre fingers too slim and short to touch far enough. It just wasn't the same.

Macky came with a gasp, sagging onto this soiled bed with heavy breaths as he trembled from overstimulation. It was good, but not good enough. No matter how he touched himself he wasn't able to orgasm the same way.

He sat up slowly, chest still heaving with his breath and crawled to the head of his bed. He gingerly grabbed the crinkled receipt on his night stand and turned it over.

A phone number was scribbled on the back. It was that werewolf's number and it was taunting him. Mocking him for even considering contacting the man that raped him and defiled him in public. The wolf that turned him into a needy bitch, begging to be fucked because he couldn't pleasure himself anymore. Those few numbers screamed out to him, telling him to just text the wolf and finally put out the burning fire in his gut.

Finally Macky sent a text. He then threw his phone to the end of his bed, too embarrassed and ashamed for returned to his rapist.

His body burned with arousal but jerking off was no good. His penis too tender and sensitive to be touched and his fingers unable to rub his prostate in the right way.

Macky sprang up in an instant when he heard his phone chime.

'Call me'

That was all the text said.

Macky stared at his phone a minute longer.

Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to give in to the pleasure and become that man's bitch?

No, he was _already_ a bitch. From that moment the wolf came inside him, coating his no-longer virgin walls with magical werewolf semen and tainting both his body mind.

He was a bitch.

Macky hit call and waited. The man picked up on the first ring.

_"Took you a second there, bitch. I was so sure you were going to call right away,"_ came the wolf's voice.

Macky whimpered. Yes he was a bitch. He was this man's bitch and he wanted to fuck so bad.

He opened to mouth to reply. _"No. Silence, bitch. You don't speak until prompted to."_

Macky whimpered in the back of his throat and the man gave a hum.

_"That's it. You truly are a bitch, aren't you? Such a good bitch. You came crawling back so quickly. I knew you would."_ Macky whined, his hole clenching instinctually and his body was heating up hearing those filthy words and that man's deep voice. His cock twitched slightly.

_"I'm going to text you an address, come immediately."_ And he hung up.

Not much long later Macky's phone chimed again. He called for an Uber hastily, entering the number and dressing in fresh cloths before he was out the door waiting for his Uber to arrive.

Macky ran out from the car slamming the door shut. His ass and thighs were a sticky mess of the weird substance that leaked from his hole. He was clenching his hole unknowingly in a desperate way. His body hot and sensitive to his own cloths that rubbed on his skin.

He jammed at the door bell and all thoughts left his brain when the door opened.

God the man was so beautiful. Scruffy dark hair and stubbled chin. Sharp jawline and deep, dark eyes that bore into him. He was tall and heavily muscles, much larger than Macky. He gave a knowing smirk and Macky whimpered. He felt small under the wolf's predatory stare.

"I knew you would obey."

Macky collapsed onto the floor from the force of being pulled into the house. He stared up at the werewolf. He definitely felt like a bitch.

"You look so good, bitch. Why don't you suck me off?" He pulled down his pants revealing his cock. Even limp it was still so big. It was a wonder Macky how he took that up his ass a few days prior.

Macky quickly got to his knees. He took the man's cock in his hands and brought his lips to the head. He let out a uncontrolled moan, eyes rolling back and eagerly swallowing down the thick cock. The man hummed and patted his head. Macky got to work, stroking the untouched shaft and fondling his balls as he worked the hardening cock into his mouth. He slowly swallowed more down, moaning as he did and swirling his tongue hungrily around the thick shaft.

He slurped up the beads of dripping come and relished in its salty taste. The werewolf's cock was heavy on his tongue. An obvious reminder of his new bitch status as he gave head.

The man moaned and fisted Macky's hair, coaxing the teen to take more of his cock. Semen and saliva dripped down his chin but Macky paid no attention, he was focused on deepthroating the man.

"That's it. Take it all down. You're such a good boy, deepthroating me." Macky whimpered around his cock and doubled his efforts. He bobbed his head faster and sucked harder.

"I knew you were a good pick."

Macky loved the praise. It made his chest puff with pride and churn his gut. His own cock was hard and dripping between his legs untouched.

Macky slurped loudly swallowing more semen and saliva before the man roughly pulled him down. Large hands gripping his hair and holding his face into his pubic hair. Macky mewled softly. He breathed heavily, letting the wolf's heavy, musky scent fog up his mind and aroused him. His throat clenched and twitched helplessly around the fat cock straining to relax around the intrusion. The wolf hummed to sooth his growing anxiety but didn't move.

Eventually Macky was able to relax his throat, allowing himself to just sit there, taking the man's inhuman cock.

Macky whined when the wolf pulled out, his cock dragging along Macky's tongue and leaving a trail of semen. He smacked his lips as he smeared the little amount on the roof of his mouth to savour it.

The man chuckled. "Such a good boy. _Present_ , bitch."

Macky didn't know how he knew to present, but he just knew. He immediately turned around onto his hands and knees. He spread his legs wide to show his ass, dripping hole and hard cock.

"Ah it's began already. You're producing slick."

The touch of the man's fingers between his cheeks made him jump but he forced himself to relax as the fingers played with his stretched hole before slipping in. Macky's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned and threw his head back. The man's fingers were so thick and sturdy, nothing like his own. Three fingers probed their way in and stretched him out, curling and scratching his aching, wet walls.

"You've been playing with yourself, but it wasn't enough." It wasn’t a question; it was the truth. Macky shook his head. "Of course not, you're a bitch. Nothing is enough to satisfy a bitch, only a wolf."

Macky whined and rocked his hips, working himself onto the man's fingers.

"Oh you want more don't you? Your slutty, little hole begging to stretched around a wolf's large cock, huh? I'm sure you've touched yourself plenty, but you want more. You _need_ more."

The man drove his fingers into Macky's hole, the tips quickly finding his prostate and making him scream. He tensed and came over his stomach as his prostate was rubbed and rubbed, each pass of those fingers sending pleasure through him.

"You'll be the perfect bitch for me, won't you? Look at you; so responsive."

Macky squirmed on the wolf's fingers, still rubbing over his prostate and probing his walls. He rocked his hips trying to get more but the man wouldn't let him. Macky whined pathetically.

"Want more don't you? Beg for it." The man ordered growling into his ear.

A shiver ran down Macky's spine and goosebumps formed along his arms. The wolf's voice was so deep and compelling, it made him want to obey.

"Please, more, give me more! I want- want you."

"Hmm? You want more? You want my cock in your filthy hole, breeding you like the bitch you are."

"Yes, yes please! Alpha, please, please give me your cock. Breed me!" Macky was losing his mind. All he could think of was sex, sex with this wolf. He wanted to be wrecked, his hole fucked and stretched around that fat knot and his belly filled with come. He wanted the man to fucked him into the ground.

"There we go; nicely asked."

The man removed his coated fingers from Macky's hole and was quick to shush the teen when he whined. The pitiful whines were soon replaced by a squeal that tore from his throat as the wolf plunged his cock into his hole.

Macky's arms gave out and his chin met the floor but the pain was nothing compared to the mix of pleasure and pain in his ass. His body tensed and jerked uncontrollably. The man's cock slipped right through his slick, stretched hole. He howled and moaned loudly as the wolf began to move. Sturdy hands holding his hips as he was brutally fucked. Macky's hole pounded with inhuman speed and force as the wolf bit into his shoulder marking the teen yet again.

All thoughts left Macky's mind as he was pleasured. Each thrust into his throbbing walls forced a lewd moan from his swollen lips. He moaned and cried out helplessly, held firmly against the floor beneath the wolf. His body rocked from the sheer force of being fucked. His cock swaying stiffly between his legs, the tip rubbing painfully against the tiles and spreading his come.

Macky was seeing stars. His eyes had rolled back and his mouth hanging open to let out his moans. He clenched around the wolf's cock. It was so thick and long, better than what Macky remembered from that day on the subway.

He could feel every ridge and vein on the wolf's cock, rubbing his entrance with each thrust. His cock head pounded into Macky's prostate accurately, each time making Macky moan. The sounds his hole made around the man's cock was so lewd. Loud, wet squelches of slick and semen. Another reminder that he was a bitch now.

Macky squealed when his nipples were pinched. The man's large fingers twisting and tugging at the two small nubs made him come. His small, human spray of semen over his chest as the man abused his nipples.

"What a sensitive bitch. You'll do great as a breeder."

A breeder.

That was another purpose for bitches. In addition to sexual pleasure they carried wolves' offspring. Werewolf semen was capable of so many magical things.

"I'm gonna come, and you're going to take it all, won't you, bitch? All my semen into that belly of yours."

Macky nodded, yes he wanted it. He wanted the wolf to come inside him and knot him.

"Yes, please! Come inside me! Mark me, I want you to breed me."

The wolf growled deep in his chest and it was like a switch had been flipped. Macky was gasping for breath as the man pounded him faster, his cock pistoning in and out of his hole with unmatched force. Fucking the helpless teen harder and faster than before, using the boy as a fuck toy around his throbbing cock. The man came with another deep growl. He slammed deep into Macky, holding him in place by the hips with a bruising grip as he unleashed his load. Macky squealed and trembled. He came again, hole clenching around the base of the swelling cock. The flow of semen was so strong, like a wave crashing against his walls coating them with thick, white semen. The man growled rutting into Macky's hole as his knot grew, locking them together.

Macky babbled helplessly, he twitched and trembled unable to control his body anymore. His mind was fogged with the pleasure of sex. The man continued his orgasm, rocking against Macky's ass, cock head rubbing his prostate and he pumped more and more and more semen into the bitch.

Trembles wrecked Macky's body, over stimulated and hyper sensitive. His hole was thoroughly stretched around the wolf's thick knot and his walls equally abused. Like a hose, the man pumped his semen out and into Macky's channels, filling him up from deep within and he didn't stop for a few minutes. A few whole minutes of being tied to the wolf and being filled up with piping out, sticky semen.

When the man pulled out, large knot tugging painfully against his rim, Macky was left sagging on the floor. His chest heaved with gasping breathes and his hole twitched around nothing. His rim was sore and tender and attempted to close up. But it was stretched wide and left gaping.

Macky could hear shuffling behind him and was met with a cold touch on his hot, red rim. He lifted his head with a moan as something was slipped into his ass. It was a butt plug. The large tapered sex toy sitting snuggly against his ass.

Macky couldn't move anymore. His muscles and body spent. He lay there unmoving as he caught his breath and waited for his mind to clear up.

This is what it meant to be a bitch. Mind blowing sex.

"You did so well, bitch. You'll make the perfect bitch and breeder for me."

Macky whimpered. He was a good bitch. He was able to please his wolf. He was going to carry his children too, become a good breeder.

Yes he was a bitch. This was his life now.


	3. Day Long Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macky has been disobedient and is punished by an entire day of constant sex with his alpha's pack. Needless to say, Macky learns what werewolf stamina is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proof reading? beta??? nah, never heard of it before

Macky sobbed, the weak sob escaping past his swollen lips. Another alpha had slipped his cock into Macky's used hole. He was long stretched out and loose but it still hurt.

He had been fucked endlessly for an unknown amount of hours. The wolves of his alpha's pack fucking him as much as they wanted in numerous positions. His hole was bright red and raw, used so many times that it was gaping. He leaked frothy white come that smeared between his cheeks and thighs and dried on his body like another layer of skin.

The alpha got to fucking Macky immediately, pounding away at his loose hole and making the bitch cry. Tears streaked down his cheeks as his limp body rocked into the bed. He lay on his side, rounded belly supported by the bed and his leg lifted up as he was fucked. He couldn't contain the helpless squeals and moans that were powerfully fucked out of his body, too weak and spent to move or resist.

This was his punishment. Macky had disobeyed his owner and now he was being punished by a day of non-stop sex. The werewolves proved to have endless stamina and little to no refractory period but Macky was a human and he quickly lost all energy after a few rounds. The wolves held out strong, taking turns to fuck in his ass and mouth. Knotting him again and again, dumping their thick loads into his body and stuffing him full like the bitch he was.

Semen leaked from his hole around the wolf's cock as he was used again. The sticky fluid now frothy and milky and pooled out like thick cream.

The wolf moaned and growled before coming, adding his load into Macky's already filled body. Too many rounds and too many loads, his stomach cramped and ached painfully but they didn't stop. They used him as they pleased and Macky was forced to take every cock and every load of come in his belly.

The restless pup in his stomach kicked furiously from within him only adding to Macky's discomfort of being so full and stuffed.

Macky was pregnant with his owner's first child, a healthy boy that loved to kick and abuse his insides, just like his father did with his cock.

The same father that sat in the room observing as his packmates fucked his wailing bitch into the bed. Contorting his limp body and stabbing his innards with their large cocks, keeping him a sensitive and moaning bitch.

Another alpha rolled Macky onto his back. He groaned under the weight of his belly and cried out softly when he felt the wolf's cock slip through his hole. He was so used and stretched, he couldn't properly clench around it even if he tried. But the men didn't care that he was loose or sore, they were just glad to use the willing bitch.

Macky's belly was covered in his own come. His cock long limp and unable to harden anymore from ejaculating too many times. His entire body was a mess of sweat and werewolf semen, thick and sticky and seeping into his skin. He knew the wolves like marking with the scent of their come.

He groaned around the hard cock fed into his mouth but the dutifully began bobbing his head and sucking the wolf off. The wolf had other plans though, as he grabbed Macky by the hair and held him in place as he pounded into his mouth. Macky kept still, only rocking to the movement of being fucked in both holes, and hollowed his cheeks to suck the large cock. Saliva dribbled obscenely past his lips and dripped on his chest. He dutifully allowed the wolf to use his mouth and throat, hungrily drinking down his pre-come.

Macky choked and gagged when the wolf came in his mouth. The fast gush of semen filling his mouth and flowing down his throat. His eye rolled back and he twitched as he struggled to swallow it down. He was so soar and tired but he kept swallowing it down, feeling it sink heavily down his oesophagus and settling warmly in his stomach.

Macky was filled with so much come. He wasn't fed anything the entire day yet, not even water. Instead they fed him only their semen, load after load down his throat to fill his stomach or pumped into his ass and filling his intestines up.

The wolf pulled his cock free from Macky's mouth and he collapsed onto the bed. He was exhausted and couldn't hold himself up.

Another load unleased in his ass made Macky's stomach cramp even more. His body was straining to contain all their come but they didn't relent, when one alpha finished another replaced him in Macky's ass and fucking him with the same brutal force and speed.

Macky didn't even know how many alphas there were. They came and went as they wanted.

Macky cried out weakly as he was lifted up. The alpha held him up from under knees and Macky instinctually wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck to support himself. He was bounced in that upright position, his entire body bounced in the alpha's hold. Each time he was slammed down, the man's cock hit his prostate and making him cry.

Suddenly the wolf stopped but Macky couldn't catch his breath.

He felt another wolf's cock at his entrance, probing his already occupied hole. Macky whimpered and struggled, attempting to pull away but together the two alphas held him firmly. He screamed as the second alpha slipped his cock into his hole. The stretch of two werewolf cocks splitting him open and stretching him wider than ever.

He cried and squirmed but that only served to help the second alpha's cock move in deeper. His body tense, every muscle tense and clenching stiffly.

Macky cried out, his body screaming with pain and his hole on fire. The two alphas continued on, fucking at different paces into his stretched hole. Each thrust making sparks fly behind closed eyelids as he squealed and cried. Macky was completely delirious. Too much pain and pleasure coursing though his body.

It had become too much soon after and Macky lost consciousness. His vision blackened as his body slackened limply in the arms of the alphas.

He woke on the bed, laying on his side and limbs splayed out. He was still a sticky mess of werewolf semen.

Macky lifted his head, his owner was fucking him now. This was the first time since starting his punishment. He whimpered weakly as his owner pounded his loose hole. He attempted to clench around his owner but found himself unable to. He laid his head back down and didn't move. He listened to his master scold him and the wet, lewd sounds of his hole being pounded.

One final load pumped into his ass and Macky was crying again. His body too sensitive and sore from the entire day of non-stop sex.

He did learn his lesson though. He was never going to disobey his owner. It was simply too much to fuck a pack of werewolves for an entire day. His body just couldn't keep up to their stamina and biology.

Body coated in semen and his red, abused hole leaking it too, Macky passed out again.


	4. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macky is in labour with his first pup, but he is a bitch. His alpha's needs take priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall idk either

Macky cried out, hands gripping at his large, rounded belly. He was so large, looking ready to burst - quite literally. Macky was in labour, about to give birth to his alpha's first pup. Ten long months of carrying the exuberant, growing pup.

It stretched his body to its limits but Macky was determined to show his use as a bitch. The first few months had been hell, constant nausea and fatigue. His body changed in all sorts of ways and it left him aching and sore. His stomach ballooned out - beautifully, his alpha would say - and hung long on his rounded hips. His feet were swollen and his ankles ached from the added weight to his small stature. His breasts developed quickly, sagging from his chest and unbelievably tender to any touch. His sexual appetite grew exponentially and his owner took great advantage in that, fucking his bitch endlessly.

But now he was in labour, painful contractions wrecking his body with unimaginable pain. Macky was restless; he cried and groaned, doing his best to focus on his breathing but nothing eased the pain in his stomach.

His owner approached from behind, wrapping his arms around Macky's enlarged waist and resting his two large hands over Macky's tense belly. The soft and gentle massage over his stomach helped ease some pain but Macky soon realized his alpha had other plans in mind.

He gasped as his owner's large, rough hand gripped his cock. Giving it a tight squeeze and fondling him until he was hard. Macky rocked his hips backwards, rubbing his rump against the wolf's hard on.

"My sweet, baby bitch is about to give birth to my pup." His owner's voice was deep with arousal.

His alpha moved them to the bed, laying Macky on his back and spreading his legs open. The wolf took his time eating out his bitch, lapping up the sweet juices of his aching hole. Macky moaned with each lap of his alpha's strong tongue over his hole and balls, eagerly drinking up his slick. He was teased and teased, his master just barely dipping his tongue into Macky's hole - never giving him enough pleasure to orgasm.

That soon changed as the wolf settled between Macky's legs, cock lined up and with a swift thrust he was fully seated in the bitch's hot, wet hole. Macky gave a squeal, he threw his head back and hooked his ankles around his owner's back. The wolf wasted no time fucking his bitch. Each thrust powerful deliberately aimed to hit Macky's prostate. Each thrust eliciting lewd and uncontrolled moans.

Macky begged filthily. He blabbered without a thought, begging for more. He wanted to be bred again, not even yet given birth to his first pup but he wanted more. He _needed_ to be bred.

A sudden contraction hit him. Macky cried out and stiffened, his muscles tenses and unknowingly clenching around his alpha's cock. The wolf gave a deep moan and jerked his hips in response, relishing in the way his bitch's ass squeezed tightly around his cock.

Macky's mind was blank. His body and mind being overstimulated with both pleasure and pain. His owner's powerful thrusts abusing his aching walls and the contractions ripping through his body. Eyes rolling back and body tense, Macky lay stiffly on the bed. He struggled to breath through the contractions and having his ass pounded. The pain soon dissipated but the pleasure did not. His alpha continued to have his way with Macky's ass.

"Filthy, little bitches need to be bred, huh? That's your only purpose." Macky nodded fervently in agreement.

_Yes!_ He wanted to be bred. He desperately wanted to give birth and be bred again.

"Don't worry, bitch. I'll have you nice and round with my next pup soon."

And so Macky spent the next half hour on his back, legs spread and moaning lewdly as his alpha fucked him. Each time a contraction seized his body, his owner took advantaged of his tightly clenching hole. Fucking him harder than ever and making Macky orgasm through the pain of the contractions.

The wolf finally finished off by blowing his load over Macky's stomach. His still hard cock rested on Macky's straining belly and releasing thick streams of werewolf semen until dripped down the sides of Macky's belly.

"Such a good bitch," his alpha praised. "You'll make a wonderful bitch to my pup."

Oh god, _yes._ A bitch to his own child? The thought had a fire lit in Macky's belly. He could imagine himself bent over and being fucked by his pup. Using his ass to fully serve his child's and his owner's desires.

"You like that, bitch? You want to be my pup's bitch too?" Macky vaguely nodding with a groan. "Of course you do. Bitches don't need anything but wolf cock stuffed in their holes."

It was true. Macky was the living proof of being cock-obsessed.

His owner gave a hum.

"I can see it too. My pup pounding your loose, wet hole while I take your mouth. My beautiful pup popping his first knot in mommy's ass." Macky moaned as he imagined it too.

His owner saying such lewd things while he jerked off Macky with one hand, the other teasing his swollen hole. He gave a shrill squeal as he felt his sore hole open, spread around his owner's large hand that ventured deep into his body. He was being fisted wide open in sync to the hand wrapped around his meager human cock.

"Why don't you finish giving birth then? And I'll put another pup in you. We'll keep you nice and bred from now on."

Macky cried and cried, his nerves drowning in pain and pleasure from the contractions and being fisted throughout. His alpha coaxed him to push with praises and promises of more - to be bred again and used by the entire family and pack. Through his pained cries, Macky thought of it. He thought of being surrounded by werewolves, being fucked in all various positions, and being bred time after time. His stomach always rounded and bulging from his body, tits heavy with milk on his chest, and being bred by his own children. Their hot wolf semen flooding into his body and coating his walls. The way they would learn to scent mark him with their come. Oh it brought so much delight to Macky.

The daydreaming helped the bitch and soon he had successfully given birth to his first pup.


	5. Child Rearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macky isn't the bitch to only his owner, but the bitch to his own son.

  
>many years later<

Macky settled onto the couch with a sigh. He allowed himself to relax and sink into the plush cushions as he cradled his youngest child. The little pup suckled on his nipple, drinking his milk hungrily.

Macky was exhausted, he just finished putting his other young pups to sleep and was now feeding his youngest. She was just a few months old but Macky was already pregnant, with another set of twins.

Since becoming a bitch, and breeder, Macky had given birth to well over a dozen pups and two more were on the way. Each time he conceived he dutifully carried out his pregnancy. His owner was kind to him, offering to allow him to abort the fetus if he felt unable to raise another pup. But Macky kept each one, it gave him a purpose, otherwise he was of little use to his master if not carrying his young. The more kids he had, the harder it became to care for them all but Macky continued.

His body had changed permanently after a few litters. His hips permanently wide and rounded, the skin around his stomach was stretched and loose - much like his hole - and his breasts never disappeared after pregnancy or breastfeeding.

All his pups grew into wonderful werewolves. The oldest pups helped care for the younger pups and Macky when he needed it, and Macky still helped them.

Macky wasn't just his owner's bitch anymore, he was his children's bitch too.

His owner made it very clear during his first pregnancy he would pleasure their pups too and Macky was relieved to hear so. Being bitch to his own kids meant he had a purpose and a place in the household, that his owner wouldn't throw him out after providing a few pups.

Still it was exhausting raising and pleasuring over a dozen children, although his eldest wasn't a child anymore.

"Hey." Macky looked over the couch, it was his oldest. His first ever pup, now grown into a wonderful adult. "I'm bored."

Okay he was a bit of a brat. Macky gave him a flat look. He was busy feeding his youngest pup and no pup enjoyed being interrupted during meal time.

"I don't care," is all his son said before lunging forward.

Macky gave a startled cry as he was pushed onto his back into the sofa cushions. The pup in his arms whined and fussed, but Macky quickly directed her back to his nipple to feed.

His son captured his lips before he could retaliate, tongue swiping around his mouth just how he liked it. Gosh darn, now there was no way to stop until they finished. Hands roamed over his bare sides and rounded belly, stroking him gently.

His owner and older children always said he looked best with a rounded stomach and on his knees. They loved the submissive bitch look on him, and frankly, Macky loved it too.

His son easily pulled off his shorts and underwear. Macky had removed his shirt early to nurse his pup so that left little work for his son.

Macky cried out into his son's mouth as fingers plunged into his already wet hole with little resistance. Over two decades of being a bitch to his alpha - and the pack - left his hole permanently stretched. Three fingers probed around, stroking his inner walls and eliciting soft moans from the pregnant bitch. Macky was more sensitive and receptive while he was pregnant and since he was pretty much always pregnant, he was always sensitive.

His son worked him open easily, devouring his mouth and tongue as he easily fisted him open. At least he was mindful of his bulging stomach and the pup attached to his chest.

Macky gazed up at his son with hooded eyes. He was so turned on and he knew he son was too.

Legs spread and hole more than prepped, Macky tensed and threw his head back as his son thrusted his cock into his hole. His rim and walls throbbed delightfully around the thick werewolf girth. His size and length nearly matched his father but it was technique that differed but both wolves made Macky orgasm.

"Ah, such a good bitch, pleasuring his owners even while pregnant and nursing."

Macky moaned, arms tightening around his nursing pup and bore down. His son moaned and jerked his hips, thrusting sharply into him.

He did his best to contain his moans to not disturb his nursing pup but his body rocked easily with his son's powerful movements. His son pounded away into his hole, his heavy cock dragging against his throbbing walls. His prostate was thoroughly abused, each thrust rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves and making him moan.

"You're definitely a bitch. You take my cock so well." Macky gasped and whimpered when his son changed angles, his thrusts aimed upwards into his gut.

He unexpectedly came, shooting his load on the underside of his belly. God he loved the heavy drag of cock against his squishy walls.

"Mother, you look so good like this. On your back, legs spread, and getting fucked. My mother is such a good bitch."

"Hmm, your mother certainly is a wonderful bitch. He does his job so well." Macky opened his eyes, watching his owner who stood by them.

"Father, you picked a good bitch," his son replied.

"That I did. Suck me, bitch."

Macky eagerly did so. He opened his mouth and allowed his alpha's cock to glide along his tongue. The thick musky scent of the wolf invading his senses. He moaned obscenely and did his best to bob his head in this awkward position.

Macky felt really felt like a bitch this way. On his back and taking two cocks of his owners. His son plowing his ass and his alpha fucking his mouth.

He hungrily sucked his owner's cock, feeling proud when he moaned and jerked his hips, cock twitching in his bitch's mouth. He loved the heavy weight of cock on his tongue. Moving quickly in his mouth and bumping the back of his throat. He easily relaxed his throat to deepthroat his owner, swallowing him down completely with each thrust.

"Hey, hey, bitch, don't forget me." Macky hadn't, in fact, forgotten about his son but he didn't mind the way he was fucked faster and harder, using that werewolf strength.

He let out loud moans, muffled around his owner's cock and rolled his hips and bobbed his head. He worked hard to please his owners.

"I'm gonna come."

Macky stilled all movement and relaxed his mouth and throat fully, awaiting his owner's load.

He was not disappointed of course. He mewled around the pulsing cock and swallowed down mouthfuls of the wolf's thick load. Like always his load was hot and sticky. It coated his mouth and throat as he gulped it down. It flowed smooth like honey, thick and fluid and as it pooled into his stomach.

His son ejaculating in his ass pushed him over the edge. His body buzzed with tingly pleasure as he came over his belly. His son's load just like any other werewolf and his fathers, thick and hot and sticky. His thick semen pumped straight into his body, filling his intestines.

Macky loved the feeling of semen pouring into his body. Hot and sticky, it coated his innards made him feel fuzzy all over.

He licked the head of his owner's cock, cleaning him off with a few licks and open mouth kisses. His son rutted into his hole with short and fast thrusts. Macky whined when he realized he wasn't going to be knotted.

"Hush, bitch, I can't knot you now. You've got a pup to nurse."

Macky wanted to scoff. It's not like that has stopped his son before, but he didn't fight it.

His owner and son left soon after, sated, and Macky was left a trembling mess. Semen leaked from his ass and it was dribbling down his chin too. The little pup in his arms remained unbothered now asleep with a full belly.

Macky's belly was full too and he was satisfied. He got to his feet and tucked the youngest pup in for the night before heading for a shower.

Being a bitch was hard and satisfying work, messy too, but satisfying nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end


End file.
